


Nor so diabolik and nor so lovers

by Ran_Koumoto



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_Koumoto/pseuds/Ran_Koumoto
Summary: That one fanfic with original characters you really don't want to read.Translation by eightbloom.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Sakamaki Brothers, Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

White.

Red.

Disordered thoughts.

An unknown place.

That was all she knew when she opened her eyes. The white belonged to the hair of the one at her side, an albino lad with delicate facial features and a weary look. In his sharpened gaze, the red. The confusion... perhaps it was because of the intense pain she was feeling at the back of her head.

As if by inertia, she raised her hand to the spot, making her notice that she was lying down on the grass. _Where am I?_

"Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked seriously, and with his voice full of distrust.

She looked up at him, disoriented. At first, she felt dizzy, but after blinking a little bit more, she confirmed that she wasn't just in some random woods. Instead, she was lying near to a large mansion. Then she saw the beautiful rose bushes that surrounded it, and started thinking that it was private property or something like that.

"Well... I don't know," she shyly confessed as she looked up to the cloak of stars above them.

It was night time, but the moon was nowhere to be seen. Despite that, her worries weren't about the sky.

She didn't remember who she was or what the hell was she doing there. And her confusion didn't please him at all, who aggressively grabbed her by her clothes and got closer.

"Don't fuck with me!" He exclaimed angrily, "I will not repeat it a third time. Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing in our garden?!"

"I've already told you that I don't know!" She said back using the same threatening tone. "I-I think someone hit me in the head," she added, trying to remember what happened, the blow hurt so bad that there was no other explanation for it. "And who do you think you are to treat me like this?!"

"Ah?!" The boy couldn't believe the nerve of the girl. He's trying to save her ass! "I live here, idiot, and you'd better go before the others find you…"

"The others...?"

Suddenly her voice turned off as her conscience did too.

He stayed bewildered, still holding her by her red diamond sweater. The girl's neck got exposed, as the gravity took claim, her silhouette dropping back to the ground, a particular scent clouded the predator's senses. He noticed then, the blood dripping through her brown hair.

The wound on her head must be open, which forces him to make a decision. He could wait till she bleeds to death, and ignore the matter; he could also wait for one of his five brothers to find her and make her whatever they wanted —a situation that didn't make much difference from death considering how thirsty they were, because Laito completely monopolized the current sacrifice—. Even he could end her life, after all, his silver dagger was with him. Stabbing her through the chest would be so simple like smashing an ant.

Subaru could make a lot of things, yet he chose the most difficult of all of them.

"Tch, goddamit..." mumbled as he got into the house, carrying her in his arms.


	2. Kim

Regaining consciousness, she felt the tip of a tongue rolling along her neck, making her feel body sensations she wasn't aware she could experience.

She was so stunned that a soft moan escaped from her lips, inciting the predator's famine, who with his fangs, punctured the delicate, porcelain skin, bringing her back to reality.

"Ah, it hurts!" She complained. "Get off!"

The continuous slaps in Subaru's head were enough for him to get rid of his prey, but the blood remained in the corner of his mouth.

"Shut the hell up! You're so noisy!" He shouted, trying to bite her again.

The brunette used her hands to block him, so he couldn't get close for another snack.

"Somebody please help me!" She begged at the same time she attempted to flee from the coffin they were in.

But he wouldn't let her go, and with a strong movement, Subaru forced her to stay inside.

"Is this how you pay me back after I saved your life?!"

"Ah? Saving my life?" Just then, she stopped to stare at him. The memories of their past encounter hit her like a train. "Ah! You are that guy! So, then, why are you hurting me?" She asked, while touching the bleeding marks in her neck.

Subaru growled.

"Let's see, you little moron. I'm a vampire, that's why I have to drink blood," he unwillingly explained, staying upon her; his ruby eyes, cold and penetrating, were attentive to each movement. "I've taken care of your wounds for three days, the least you can do to repay my services is letting me take your blood whenever I need it."

"A v-vampire...?" She couldn't believe what the lad in front of her eyes just said. "Do you mean those bloodsucking monsters? You are one of them?"

The questions came out in a barrage. In the meantime, she contemplated him thoroughly; his appearance was atypical: his alabaster skin, the perfect white strands of his hair, and the fangs protruding from his mouth. The simple idea of mistaking him for an ordinary human suddenly became a ridiculous thought in comparison. In the boy's countenance, as mysterious as beautiful, she could see that it was the absolute truth.

Around them, she noticed a very luxurious decor and tapestry on the walls. It had to be the interior of the mansion she saw before passing out.

At that moment, Subaru got closer to her all over again.

"Wait, a sec!" The girl covered her neck. "I'm still not convinced by a stranger sucking blood near my throat!"

"I'll take your blood, whether you like it or not," he threatened. "Or perhaps, die..."

These words made her nerves paralyze, confined by this guy who she had conceived as a kind one, deep down hoping that the entire biting thing was a misunderstanding or even a prank born out of bad taste. But her reality had been reduced to... this.

 _What if he kills me? What if he never stops?_ She thought, with no options left but to give in and trust.

The girl's hands relaxed, allowing the vampire to grab her wrists and bite. This time, the pain was so sharp and throbbing, mixed with tickling because of the vampire attached to her neck, and it wasn't until after a few minutes later that he stopped. From his lips, blood drops slided, staining his chin.

"So, you only saved me for feeding proposes?"

Subaru frowned, what the hell was up with that question?

"I don't have to answer that," he replied annoyed, before getting out the coffin.

She slowly sat up, contemplating the room, a normal one if you didn't count the fact that there was no bed and instead that weird black coffin.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay in here," he ordered severely. "Don't you even dare to put one step out of this room, did you hear me?"

Having said that, he walked towards the door and left, slamming it in his wake. Meanwhile, the girl didn't know what to make of the whole situation, but one thing was for sure: this lad had a rotten temper.

 _At least he didn't kill me_ , she thought, a little relieved, and started looking for something to clean the still bleeding bite. Lucky her, she found a container with clean water and a cloth over a bureau.

"That dude is an idiot if he thinks I'm staying in here," she mumbled, seeing her reflection in a broken mirror with a rococo style framework hidden in one corner of the room.

Her brown hair was unkempt, and her skin looked paler than usual. The same clothes: a red diamond sweater and a black skirt; the wound on her head, a scar under a patch.

"Although, I have nowhere to go, and I still need to get back my memories..." She crossed her arms, thoughtful. "It's weird, I keep my knowledge on some specific trivial stuff, but I don't remember my identity or where I come from. What's going on?"

On one hand, the white-haired vampire didn't seem to be so bad, but in the other, he imposed conditions like drinking her blood. She tried to remember all she could of her last whereabouts, and suddenly, some images appeared on her mind.

"Ah! I remember now!" She exclaimed, "A man! A man hit me with a stick! That's why I fainted on the outskirts of the mansion... —however, that is practically all I'm able to remember. My name is..."

*** * ***

Without thinking so much about it, she left Subaru's room and just then, another mysterious guy appeared in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She overheard and stopped moving, in his emerald eyes she recognized a familiar sparkle, but physically, he and the albino didn't look alike in the bare minimum. "You smell delicious."

"Ahem, hello?" She greeted, confused by his selection of words.

He smiled confidently at her, with one hand on his waist, giving her the impression that he was an arrogant boy.

"Teh, another curveless woman, what the fuck is going on with the old man?" He commented and leaned on her, the height difference became obvious. "However you look more attractive than Laito's toy."

"Curveless woman?!" She repeated, incredulous.

"I said that because your breasts are tiny," the redhead clarified, "I think I could hammer on you."

When she finally understood what he meant, her cheeks and face blushed completely.

"That's none of your business, jerk!" She yelled, she still couldn't believe his nerve, and covered her chest with both arms. "What the hell is happening with the dudes around here?!"

"Ah? Who're you calling jerk?" He replied, shortening the distance between them. The girl ended cornered against a hall's wall.

Seeing him so close, she realized his beauty was so overpowering and non-human, like the albino's.

"What are you doing?!" She complained as the boy turned her chin aside violently.

"What a shame, I wasn't the first," the redhead sighed seeing the bite marks. "These fangs are... Subaru's? Boy, that's unexpected. He had never been the first to jump on the sacrifice before; he must be very desperate..."

"Sacrifice?" He ignored the question and kept her against the wall. "Wha... Get away!" She struggled but his strength was ten times greater, making any effort useless.

"Even if you cleaned it, the wound is still open; I can catch your delicious smell..." He smiled, exposing his sharp fangs.

"You are also a...!" Despite her surprise, they heard a loud crash, interrupting the assault.

"I've told you not to go out of the fucking room!" Subaru exclaimed with fury, the wall at his side looked shredded, like he just punched it. The girl swallowed. "Back off Ayato, that woman is mine."

"What are you talking about, brat?" The alluded demanded, without moving an inch. "The sacrifice belongs to all of us. That is, until she tries my fangs, then she'll be only Ore-Sama's."

Ayato's self-sufficient smile seemed to piss off the white-haired dude even more, who still talked serious and hostile.

"She's not a sacrifice, I found her outside the mansion and she will be my personal pet. I can do whatever I want with her, so stay off."

"Pet?" She wondered, with no clue of what was going on.

"I see the thirst has made you lose your shit," Ayato replied with a smirk that wouldn't get out of his face. "You know better than anyone that we cannot bring strange women to the mansion unless we kill them before feeding. What you'll do when the old man finds out?"

"The way the things are, he will first scold Laito for retaining the sacrifice by force and have us like this," Subaru reminded

"By force? That bitch offered herself to him."

"Either way, that doesn't change the fact that she's the current bride, and this girl is MY prey," he bellowed, approaching him at a steady pace to push Ayato aside. "She will feed me as long Laito continues his game."

Subaru grabbed the human by her arm and attracted her to himself, ignoring her gaze, confused and full of fear.

"Tsk, that means that I must snatch her by force," the redhead declared without being intimidated. He took her free arm and pulled back. She let out a groan: both of them were squeezing too tight.

"Ayato!" Subaru held a fist.

 _These idiots better not fight with me in between or I will not come out unscathed,_ she thought, panic overtaking her.

The vampires' attentions were on each other, piercing the counter gaze. One pair was a flaring red, full of rage; the other green, bright and haughty.

"What is all this scandal?" A third voice broke in. From nowhere, a tall guy with black hair and glasses appeared in front of them.

"What? How? Where did he come from?!" Kim asked, but they completely ignored her questions.

"Do not meddle, Reiji!" The albino yelled to the newcomer.

"So it's true, you have been hiding something from us these days," he commented, fixing his sharp, garnet eyes on the girl. "Subaru, who is this woman?"

"I found her outside. She was unconscious, so I kept her," Subaru explained with a sour face.

The so-called Reiji frowned, and judging him by the gesture, the girl decided that he wasn't kind at all.

"You know the rules," he coldly reminded him.

"You will not kill her! I'll be the one who decides when to do it. I need her blood," Subaru intervened between Reiji and the human. "Besides, it's prohibited too that one of us monopolize the sacrifice without letting others quench their thirst."

"Laito will not take long to kill the current sacrifice, you know him."

"Really? Because he looks very homy," Ayato replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been a month, Reiji!" Subaru reminded, exultant.

These words made the lad with glasses sigh, exasperated.

"Listen, you can bring preys inside the house, as long as you get rid of them. Just eat them or whatever. Laito does that all the time, but this?" Reiji pointed contemptuously at the human, with an expression that she only could identify as revulsion. "Keeping a woman who's not the sacrificed bride is unacceptable."

"Then deal with Laito or kill the girl so they bring us a more efficient one!" Subaru protest, frustrated and thirsty by the whole brother and bride thing.

"Enough!" The brown-haired finally interrupted, taking advantage of the discussion to get rid of Subaru and Ayato's grab. "I don't understand what is going on, but I want you to stop talking like I'm not here!" She demanded very upset as she walked away from the strange threesome. "My name is Kim, did you get it? And I'll decide what to do!"

And after saying this, the girl without memory ran into a dark hall. It was night, and the mansion was huge, but that would not stop her from escaping from those brainless vampires. As she went fast downstairs, Reiji sighed again.

"What an unladylike girl," he commented, accommodating his glasses over his nose.

"But her blood smells so good..." Ayato added with a wicked smile on his face.

Subaru knew better than anyone that it doesn't matter how much Kim runs, these guys he had by brothers will reach her effortlessly. That's why he had to find her before all of them, just like the first night.

"You better stay away, Ayato!" He warned to the redhead, a moment before going after his stubborn prey.

Ayato stayed the same, his smirk not budging one inch. The hunt just had begun.


	3. Encounters

It all seemed like a horror movie, and how did Kim remember horror movies? Not even she knew. The deal was that she remembered some things and others that, no matter how hard she tried, she didn't catch up. However, she also had no time to stop and think about it, she has to get out of there as soon as possible.

Muddy colors predominated her surroundings, an atmosphere so elegant that it bothered her. She went across the lounge and down a long hallway, similar to the one on the top floor, and then, Kim rushed into a corner that she thought would drive her to an exit. Instead, she collided with someone else.

"You are...!"

When Kim recovered, she crossed gazes with a curly-haired girl, pale skin, and brown eyes just like her. A mole decorated the skin over her thick lips. The girl wore a dress with a black and white striped top, while the skirt was pure black. A red belt adorned her middle

Due to her appearance, she had to be an ordinary girl.

"Finally, someone normal!" Kim exclaimed, relieved. "Can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"Wish I knew..." she mumbled before looking around like they're being watched. "This is the Sakamaki mansion, territory of a crazy vampire family. Who sent you?"

"I don't have a clue, I just woke up here," the brunette explained. "By crazy vampires... do you mean those three guys I saw before, right?"

"They are six, and they can appear when you least expect it, so you should be careful."

Kim was startled upon hearing this. There still were more vampires? The stranger shortened the distance between them, worried.

"Are you hurt? Have you lost much blood?"

As by inertia, Kim raised her hand to the bite marks and stayed silent. The other human sighed.

"Laito was sure that Subaru had been hiding a girl. That must be you, isn't it?"

"Subaru? Ah, do you mean the albino with anger problems?" Kim thought about him and how he saved her from dying the first night. "Well... yeah, that has to be me. He doesn't let me go out of his room, he also drank my blood without permission. But he took care of my wounds so I don't think he's that bad."

Kim frowned and made a gesture, not knowing what to think of him.

"What is your name?"

"Yuzuki Katō, but you can call me Yuzu," she introduced herself, smiling. Something about her gave Kim confidence. Unlike the other dudes, she didn't treat her like an object.

"I'm... I'm just Kim," she shyly smiled back.

"Kim, are you a foreigner?"

"I don't know, that's all I remember."

"What? You lost your memories?" Kim nodded. They both exchanged silent glances. Yuzu's expression turned grim. "Can you understand this situation?"

"Situation...?"

"You... you can't get out of here."

Kim felt petrified, incredulous. The girl she just met had to be talking seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

But before she could answer, a third voice interrupted them:

"This is touching, can I join the party?" In a blink, an unknown male figure appeared behind Yuzu. He leaned confidently on her shoulder, smiling. "Petty bitch, we do not allow the food to talk to each other, what are we going to do if you settle a plot against us?"

Yuzu didn't even flinch at the sudden invasion of her personal space, but Kim was back on alert. That stranger had the same presence as the earlier vampires, with the remarkable difference that he looked especially dangerous.

"You know better than I do that would be silly, Laito," she replied coldly.

"Hehe, glad you get it," his smile didn't budge even though he straightened himself, examining Kim from head to toe. Noticing this, she shuddered. "Hello, it's my pleasure."

"Ah... hello," the brunette greeted with discomfort.

"You're pretty, it's a shame you are Subaru's prey..."

"Ah? You aren't happy with me?" Yuzu intervened, looking at him with apparent annoyance.

"Don't be so harsh, petty bitch..." Laito raised an eyebrow. "You're playing the jealous girlfriend for this girl's sake. Don't you know that real jealousy emanates a special fragrance?"

Kim didn't understand what their conversation was about, but she hated being called "prey". _This moron has to be one of them... a vampire_ , she thought, noticing how he was approaching her without hesitation.

Before he could act, Yuzu stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't you think if Subaru has been hiding her is because he doesn't have intentions of killing her?" She suggested.

Kim noticed in the distance how nervous she was. _What kind of relationship these two have? They don't look like a couple but they talk to each other with some closeness._

"Impossible..." Laito replied with a suggestive look to the brunette who swallowed, finding his sharpie emerald eyes. "Remember that the last sacrificial bride to arrive was you, and you've only fed me. My little brothers must be thirstier than usual and Subaru is kinda young, you know..."

When Kim tried to protest, something hushed her, the din of a falling bookshelf. Everyone turned to see Subaru across the hall, breaking everything in his path.

"Get back to my room right now!" The albino shouted, using his fists to shred the walls.

"There he comes!" Kim hid behind Yuzu, intimidated by his supernatural strength.

Subaru walked towards the group, keeping his sour face. He stopped in front of the sacrificial bride and glared at her for being in his way.

"Move, human. She's coming with me." The vampire's height far exceeded her, but Yuzu didn't leave.

"What is wrong with you, Subaru?! You're scaring her!"

"You know better than anyone what happens with the dumb women who haunt this place!" He exclaimed. Even more pissed off. "Now, move!"

"Dumb... woman..." Yuzu repeated with her pride hurt.

Laito intervened between her and his brother.

"Why are you so upset, Subaru? We're just saying hi before you kill her," he explained, mocking. "I don't know the details, but you are very kind to heal her. Or maybe my immature little brother fell in love?"

"What the fuck are you saying, perv? She's just my personal prey!" Subaru scolded indignantly.

And Kim, sick of these vampires treating her like she didn't have a will or opinion, interrupted their discussion:

"Stop calling me like that! I'm not your prey, nor your food, and much less a pet that you can keep locked in your room!"

"You can go to the bathroom!" The albino objected.

"Are you kidding? That's not enough!"

"Stop asking! If I wanted to, I would have let the others drink from you until you were dry!"

"But you didn't! So face the consequences!"

"Haha, this is so funny!" Laito commented amused, watching them fight.

Yuzu apprehensively placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and spoke to the white-haired vampire.

"Subaru, please let her go," she seriously asked, and he looked at her suspiciously.

Yuzu sighed.

"I'm the sacrificial bride," she reminded. "Don't involve anyone else in this."

Subaru understood her reasons for taking responsibility of her assigned role, but it was too late. He paused, crossing arms before answering:

"This whole situation is your fault, human. Your function here is feeding us, but you've only dedicated yourself to indulging the whims of this asshole, so I found you a replacement."

"If you let her go, you will save her life," Yuzu insisted, aware that Subaru wasn't as mean as his brothers and that he could empathize with Kim. She showed her neck to him. "If you are thirsty... I..."

"I've never had interested in your blood!" Subaru cut her off. "Much less now... There's no part of your body that doesn't smell like him..."

Subaru pointed at Laito, who just smiled. In the meantime, Kim reassured Yuzu.

"You don't have to do this for me, we'll leave this place together."

"What?" Yuzu was confused.

Kim understood that she was only trying to protect her by offering herself as bait, that's why she didn't hesitate, raising her voice to the vampires.

"I want you to get us out of here," she demanded. "I know that you guys are vampires and need drink blood, and all of that crap but is not fair. Nobody wants to live being treated like a bag of blood."

Laito started laughing at her demand.

"This girl is hilarious, Subaru!" Unlike him, Kim's words upset the albino.

"And where do you plan to go without your memories?"

"She can go with me!" Yuzu interposed and Kim smiled at her.

"Petty bitch, don't ruin the fun. I thought you've already learned what your role is here." Laito put aside the laughter to scold her. "Her fate, just like yours, is dying in this house. Don't you think the smartest thing is to accept this reality? Or do you not enjoy living with me?" Yuzu startled by his gaze. "We're supposed to have a deal... but we could barter with Subaru..."

Laito said this, turning his gaze to Kim's legs and skirt, licking his lips. At that very moment, Subaru reacted, getting between the girl and his brother.

"Don't fuck with me!" He shouted. "That woman is already your sex toy, settle for once, and leave food for the rest of us."

"W-wait a sec!" Yuzu jumped, offended. "Who did you call sex toy?!"

"Food... that's all we are?" Kim mumbled, misplaced by having to assume such a nefarious role.

"It's an excellent moment to understand the situation, don't you think?" Laito smiled mischievously at the girls.

Even if she understood the motives, Kim didn't want to accept this. Dying like someone else's food didn't seem like an encouraging panorama to her. And Yuzu, by her side, remained silent, distressed that someone else was in the same situation.

Without warning, Laito appeared behind the humans to cross Subaru. He leaned on Kim and grabbed her by waist.

"So, you don't remember where do you come from or what are you doing here?" He whispered, making Kim jump and jerk away.

"I would appreciate if you respected my personal space..." she warned him defensively. Subaru stepped in front of her again, ready to stop his brother if he got close again.

"Why humans insist on keeping distance from each other? I don't get it," Laito complained, humming.

"I don't think you can understand it either," Yuzu muttered.

With Subaru in front of her, Kim noticed how tall and stocky he was, so feeling more confident, she answered Laito's question:

"My name is the only thing I remember... besides the image of someone hitting me on the head. I think that's why I was unconscious in the mansion's garden..."

Amid the settled silence, Kim's stomach growled, making her blush.

"You're hungry, ah?" Yuzu supposed, smiling.

"Tch, if you had waited in the room as I asked instead of escaping, you wouldn't be hungry," Subaru mumbled.

"Ah? Did you going to find food for me?" Kim asked. The albino didn't reply, but she noticed how embarrassed he was through his sour face.

Yuzu was about to propose the brunette going to the kitchen together when Reiji appeared accompanied by another guy unknown to Kim. He was a short boy with dark circles under his enormous eyes, carrying a plush bear in his arms. As if she had seen a ghost, Yuzu's face filled in fear, and her first reaction was to grab hold of Laito's arm.

"Ah? Now they're two..." The newcomer's gaze wandered between the girls. "Teddy, what are we going to do?"

"I see that they already met," Reiji confirmed at the presence of both humans. It wouldn't have taken him long to find them if he hadn't dealt with Kanato's mess in the attic: apparently he was setting things on fire, again.

The guy with the glasses kept giving Kim a grim feeling, and judging from Yuzu's reaction, he shouldn't trust the stranger either.

"La-Laito..." Yuzu's voice sounded like she was about to have an anxiety attack, trying to keep her senses alert.

"Yeah, yeah," he got behind her and took her by the shoulders. "Kanato, do you want to drink a sip from Petty bitch? I'll give you special permission".

"W-wait!" Yuzu startled and tried to flee immediately, but the vampire that supposed to protect her was holding her back with his superhuman strength.

Kanato hugged the plush bear and made a sinister smile.

"Teddy, did you hear that? My stupid brother finally does something good," he talked to the toy and shorten distances with the terrified girl. "Yuzu, I've missed you so much."

The brunette kept struggling and kicking the air with heavy breathing. Kanato took one of her legs, captivated by her terrorized expression.

"No! No! No!" Yuzu cried out while the vampire was trying to bite her in the neck and the other prevented her from moving.

"Stop!" Kim shouted, pouncing on the group. She slapped Kanato's cheek and covered Laito's eyes before pulling Yuzu out.

As a result, they both fell to the ground and the agitation caused Kim's wound to reopen. The vampires' gazes twinkled.

"That smell..." Kanato muttered, offended by the slap, and deranged for perceiving the blood's essence. He got closer to Kim and tightly grabbed by her arm, pulling her up like a rag doll.

"Let me go! It hurts!" She protested.

"An unfamiliar woman... I wonder how your blood tastes like. Teddy wants to know too."

Subaru punched the wall, shredding it because of his obvious annoyance. Reiji sighed, exasperated.

"Hehe, Subaru, you'd stop destroying things, you know that threats don't work with me or my beloved brother..." Laito mocked and leaned on Yuzu, who still shaking on the ground. Following the trail of her crying, the vampire didn't hesitate, licking her cheeks. "Ah, your tears taste so good when you're scared. Petty bitch, why this only happens with Kanato? I'm jealous..."

Kanato couldn't contain his rage, attracting Kim to him but Subaru reacted in time, pulling him away from a hard push. And a second later, he stood in front of her.

"Subaru, don't get in my way! I will tear you to pieces!" Kanato yelled, threatening to cry at any moment. "I... is not fair... IS NOT FAIR! I'm starving! You and Laito should disappear!"

"That's right. All of you should get away from my belongings." A voice known to all broke in.

Kim winced when she noticed the redhead from earlier showing up. _Does everyone have the same power to appear out of nowhere?_ She wondered, rubbing her sore arm.

"Tch, Ayato."

"Subaru, you miserable bastard, don't think I forgot about before," Ayato claimed.

"I've already warned you," the aforementioned replied, surly. "You will not put a single fang on her. I saw her first."

"What a childish behavior," Reiji remarked, gazing at the hole in the wall.

The situation altered Kanato again, who widened his eyes before yelling:

"You are nothing but trash, trash! If we all turned against your backs, you'll be finished! Isn't it, Teddy? Let's finish them!"

"Noisy..." A fresh voice broke in from the dimness of the hall, a sixth lad appeared. He looked reluctantly at Yuzu and perceived Kim's blood scent. "What's going on? You're fighting over food?"

Kim realized that the six vampires were already there. This guy's question sparked a recent discussion, the same that involved Subaru, Ayato, and Kanato who among insults claimed the right to drink the girls' blood. Kim looked nervously at Yuzu, beckoned her to show that they should get out of there. Yuzu shook her head, trying to explain that it was useless, but Kim insisted anyway.

Yuzu sighed resignedly and nodded. Meanwhile, Kim count to three with her fingers before both run away into the hall. This action puzzled vampires, but they didn't stop them.

"There's a door!" Kim pointed.

"It's locked!" Yuzu exclaimed when she tried to force the handle.

In less than a second, the six-night predators surrounded the girls.

"W-we will die! I don't want to die remembering nothing!" Kim exclaimed. "What's up with your vampire? He's not protecting you?!"

"Are you crazy?! Didn't you notice what kind of guy he is?" Yuzu replied with shaking shoulders.

"Petty bitch, where are you going in such a hurry?" Laito maliciously asked.

"Their manners are deplorable..." Reiji regarded. "And it's the first time we all gather since the sacrifice arrived."

"You're trapped, there's no way out," Kanato warned with a wicked smile across his face. "Teddy, let's kill them. Which one should I start with? Yuzu or the newcomer?"

"Shut the fuck up, everyone!" Ayato burst and grabbed Kim's arm. "This time, you'll come with me. I'll show you such a great pleasure that you'll never want anyone else's fangs touch you, pancake."

"Ah, he said it..." The blonde one muttered apathetically.

"Yeah, he said it..." Laito confirmed, suppressing a laugh.

"How... did you call me?" Kim asked, confused.

"I said your breasts are flat like a pan..." Ayato didn't finish his sentence because the brunette slapped his face. Everyone was silent, and the redhead looked furiously towards her. "You damn..." He was about to pounce on Kim when someone crashed a chair on his back. "What the fuck?!"

"I've told you she's my prey," Subaru claimed in a fury and carried Kim like a sack of potatoes. "Listen up, everyone! If someone puts a finger on her, I'll destroy the entire mansion!"

Kim sadly looked at Yuzu, struggling and kicking to get free but it was useless against the vampire's strength.

"And Laito, if you like the sacrifice so much, take better care of her," he warned before leaving with Kim protesting on his shoulder. "Stop moving!"

"How considerate are you, Subaru, but Petty Bitch is replaceable. Don't you know I can get any woman I want?"

Yuzu took his face and stole a kiss that, for a moment, paralyze his senses. Kanato's face twitched and the rest of the brothers looked at them perplexed, even Laito showed surprised.

"You should stop making excuses, or what? Are you going to let Subaru go ahead?" She flirtatiously smiled at him, something that contradicted what she actually think: _Get me out of here, son of a b..._

"Sure, Petty Bitch!" Laito replied brimming in energy. He carried her in his arms like a princess before turning to his brothers. "It doesn't hurt to remind you that if you play with my lovely pet, have the consideration to notify me, so I can join, okay?"

"La-Laito!"

Ayato and Kanato didn't look pleased at all by the fact that Subaru and Laito just disappeared with the only two prey.

"Reiji, do something!" The shorter one objected.

"Are you letting these assholes keep all the food?!" The redhead angrily demanded.

"Take it easy," Reiji firmly replied. "This game won't last too long..."


	4. The situation

“It hurts! You’re a brute!” She complained as his fangs punctured her skin, again.

“Shut up!” He answered, keeping her inside the coffin by grabbing her wrists.

When they returned to Subaru’s room, he pounced on Kim without hesitation to drink frantically from her, so thirsty, as if he had endured for so long. She struggled, but like the first time, any effort was useless. A few tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the throbbing pain, but this didn’t disturb the vampire who shamelessly slipped his stiff lips along her neck and clavicle.

 _The only reason Subaru is protecting me, is his thirst of blood…_ These words echoed in her mind.

After a long time, the pain just faded away. She woke up hours later; the coffin lid was open and judging by the illumination, it was still night. Her neck ache, but the bleeding stopped. Besides, Subaru wasn’t next to her.

Looking up, she found a long table full of trays with amounts of food. Kim jumped from the coffin, forgetting about cutlery to just devour everything she could. That delicious banquet was copious enough to feed ten people.

“I see you’re in a better mood,” Kim startled upon hearing this, turning her face stained with red sauce and blueberry juice.

Subaru just appeared in front of her, leaning on the wall and arms crossed.

“You should stop doing that! You scared me to death!” She claimed with her mouth full of food. “Did you prepare this? Cause it’s great.”

“No,” he snorted. “The only one with such stupid hobby like cooking is Reiji.”

Kim almost choked.

“The four-eyes cook this?!” She exclaimed, thinking about the possibility that he poisoned the food.

“No, the servitude did it, they take care of the sacrificial brides’ food.”

“Servitude…” Kim repeated, relieved, “I must thank them then.”

“It’s unnecessary, they’re not actual people but entities that serve us. Besides…” Subaru paused, watching her as she ate, “you won’t get out of here.”

“We’ll see!” Kim replied, meeting Subaru’s intense gaze as she chewed a piece of meat. “What?..”

“You recovered, don’t you?” He asked. “I’m getting hungry too…”

“W… wait! I haven’t finished!”

Subaru took her aggressively by the shoulders to put her back in the coffin, placidly drinking her blood until they fell asleep.

The girl hated being someone else’s food, but in that situation and with no memories she didn’t have other choice. Subaru was rough and grumpy, a man of few words who seemed to have no other interest but to watch her and drink blood when he needed. _He doesn’t get bored by staying here all the time? He does nothing for fun?_ She wondered as the hours passed.

Anyway, this guy gave her more confidence than any of the other Sakamaki brothers. Who without knowing them, she could glimpse how twisted they were.

The third time she woke up in the coffin, the lid was closed. Among the darkness, she noticed Subaru sleeping sideways next to her. Kim tried to push the aforementioned lid without results. Amid the silence and after a few attempts, she covered her biting marks, resigned.

“I wonder how Yuzu is doing…” she muttered, “I’m worried that she’s gone with that perv…”

“You shouldn’t worry about that woman, she and Laito are the same,” Subaru’s deep voice burst into the confined space.

He sounded indifferent. What surprised Kim wasn’t the fact he was awake, but what he said…

“What do you mean by that?” She asked, turning to see his hindhead.

“She offered herself to Laito, like a slut. That’s why any of us can get close to her.” Subaru didn’t move an inch, but his answer puzzled Kim.

“So… that Laito is protecting her, for real?”

“No, Laito is so twisted that he doesn’t care what we do with her. Is she who rather staying by his side before being on her own.” Kim got even more confused. She doubted whether to continue asking since the vampire sounded exasperated. “It seems she had a dire night when she arrived, either way I don’t care.”

The silence settled again. The brunette looked up and swallowed before speak:

“Reiji said that Laito won’t last killing the current sacrifice, do you think…”

“Laito will kill her when he gets bored of fucking her, that’s it,” Subaru coldly cut her off. His brother had always been like this, without exceptions.

“They are…” The human didn’t finish her sentence. She thought her lack of memory would prevent her from understanding Yuzu’s situation, but she was doing well.

Subaru sighed.

“That’s why I told you not to worry. She is not a damsel in distress, in fact, I’d say that she knows how to survive.”

* * *

In the meantime, Laito’s bedroom was full of sighs of pleasure. Despite how big and luxury it was, the bed creaked continuously under the weight of his libido, and the fact is that the best quality furniture couldn’t contain it. 

“Petty… bitch…” he moaned.

Yuzu’s body felt stiff, and her crotch numb, but a part of her was already used to his insatiable rhythm. _I’m so tired… I don’t want more…_ she thought; full of him and at the mercy of his movements. The vampire’s fangs bite into the softer parts of her skin as his hips rammed deep into her body.

“N-not so hard!” She begged in a heartbreaking cry before tears came to her eyes.

Laito was fully aware of this, but he liked to torture her anyway, reason Yuzu got angry. She couldn’t stand pain, not since what happened with Kanato, that’s why she dealt better with sex than the thirst of blood.

But her function was to feed him. _Is like Subaru said, I’m not just food but a sex toy…_ she thought at the time the pain and the pleasure confused her senses. They stained the bed sheets with fluids of all kinds. The sound of the pounding penetration and the girl’s moans became one.

* * *

Dawn would come any minute. Subaru explained to Kim that they were night creatures, but she demanded to get out of the coffin so she could clean her wounds anyway. After an intense discussion, the vampire ended up accepting, so Kim could use the water and the bandages over the bureau. According to him, the servitude was the one in charge of renovating the healing utensils, but Subaru himself was the one doing it.

“You’re still thinking about that girl?” He asked, annoyed.

Kim had already wiped off the biting marks, and with a self-absorbed expression, she was changing the bandage on her head.

“What is this sacrificial bride thing?” She avoided his question to ask what was going through her mind since the encounter with Yuzu.

“Every so often, that _man_ sends a human to this mansion to feed us. Once dead, we replace her for another, that’s it, no further explanation.”

“Who would be so despicable to do something like that?!” Kim shouted. “That’s why Yuzu looked so resigned to sacrificing herself for me…” Anguish invaded her. “I cannot believe you use the life of innocent girls for something so twisted!”

“And what the fuck you expected? We are vampires,” Subaru replied defensively, retracing his steps towards the coffin before the sun rose. “Shut up and come.”

“What? Should I go back there?” Kim was reluctant by returning to the darkness of the funeral box, eager to see the sunrise.

“Any problem?” The vampire growled.

“The thing is that… I wanted to go to the bathroom before and I couldn’t get out…”

“Obviously, because this is a special coffin. Only powerful creatures can open it.”

“But… that means…”

“It means that you’ll only get out with my permission.”

Kim paused before replying. Despite her rebellion, she was afraid of contradicting him.

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating?”

“You’re my feeding source, I have to protect you.” Subaru glare at Kim with his scarlet eyes. “Ayato murdered the last sacrificial bride in less than a week. I don’t trust his self-control.”

“So what?” She replied, shortening the distance with the coffin. “If Ayato kills me, you can get another prey, and that’s it. I prefer dying before being locked twenty-four hours with someone like— Ahhhhh!”

Subaru pull her in and positioned himself over her body.

“Stop talking for once, your protests are driving me crazy,” he said approaching threateningly. Kim’s cheeks blushed when she felt his lips skimming her neck, looking for the perfect spot to bite.

“Subaru!” She claimed at the time the coffin lid slammed shut, returning them to the dark.

* * *

Stillness came during the day for the Sakamaki mansion, the perfect moment for Yuzu to eat and have some time alone. In her opinion, this was the best part of her painful routine, away from crazy vampires and where she could feel safe.

But the sacrificial bride fell asleep next to Laito, and it wasn’t until the sunset that she woke up to leave the bed with a sore body. Yuzu cleansed her blood-stained skin and other fluids before putting on a nightgown and leave the room.

“What are you doing here?” A voice intercepted her as she walked down the hall. To her surprise, it was the eldest of the Sakamaki.

“It’s a novelty that you’re awake so early, Shu,” she commented when she saw him leaning against a wall. “I’m heading to my bedroom.”

“Unusual…” The vampire reluctantly added, maintaining his lazy attitude. “Did you fight with Laito?”

“No, I just want to be alone.” Yuzu looked away. By noticing this, Shu slowly opened his eyes, staring at her in an indecipherable silence. After a while, she became impatient. “What?”

“Do you two do it often?” He bluntly asked, making her blush from head to toe. “You smell… dirty.”

“That’s none of you business!” She objected indignantly as Shu walked away.

“You should know the consequences,” he added before disappearing.

“You are the least suitable to tell me that…”

Upset, she went towards the room that Reiji assigned her the first day, the one where she had never slept. _Pink, everything is so pink…_ It was the first thing she thought when she turned on the light. The color wasn’t the problem, but it gave her the impression that those lunatics had decorated according to their expectations of prey: a young, feminine and innocent girl.

“Tomoka was like this…”

With a melancholic countenance, Yuzu approached the dressing table and looked in the mirror: her shoulder-length curly ebony hair was a mess. She brushed it for a few minutes before laying on the bed and burying her face in the pillow, trying to catch some old essence. Nothing, just the scent of lavender used to perfume the bedding of that nasty mansion. 

The image of Kim arrived to her mind. Yuzu clung to the sheets. “I don’t want her to go through this.”

“Petty bitch, why are you here? Are you upset?” Laito’s voice made her sit up. He was sitting on the bed’s edge, next to her. “Did I hurt your feelings?”

“I have a headache,” she coldly replied. “We had non-stop sex and I need a break, just that.”

“Ah? But you never needed to sleep alone before…”

As usual, Laito smiled at her and spoke to her in that extremely irritating tone. Like he was mocking of her. (And we was)

“You promised you would protect me from Kanato!” The human shouted, without being able to hold back for another second. “What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“Ah, so that was why. I was just playing. You know how much turns me on to see you scared.”

“I don’t like those games, you know I can’t see your brother…”

“But if you stay in here all alone, he could come for you. That’s why it’s more convenient for you to sleep with me, don’t you think?” Laito hunt Yuzu, crawling to her. She just frowned at him. “Don’t forget I’m taking care of you because you’re my little toy…”

“I get it, but part of the deal was that you would protect me, especially from that crazy…”

“And I have done it throughout the month, Petty bitch,” he cut her off, frowning. “You are ungrateful. You always manipulate me with this beautiful body of yours so I act at your convenience…” The vampire raised his hand to one of Yuzu’s shoulders to caress it, delighting with her annoyance. “Aren’t you being unfair right now? Also, is not like you have a choice.”

“I know!” She objected, irritated. “Do whatever you want with me, just don’t offer me to Kanato ever again… And leave Kim alone!”

“Promised,” Laito hummed, leaning on her. Yuzu didn’t know why, but she could bet he was lying. “So… that means that there’s no reason for me to hold back today, right?”

Yuzu hold her breath. When the auburn says that, it meant trouble. And she wasn’t sure her body could take more rounds. Sex or blood, she was at her limit. But the night just started, the girl knew it when she tasted his lips. With narrowed eyes, she looked at the ceiling, the same one that Tomoka saw on her last days.

_I’m not a cutie. I don’t fit in this room’s decor. I did what it takes to survive… that’s why I ended up like this. I’m so disgusting._


	5. The dinner party

Someone knocked on the door insistently, along with screams and scratches, the noises made Kim wake up. She incorporated and rubbed her eyes, Subaru was still sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Hum? It's not locked," she suddenly realized when she lifted the lid. Subaru told her only a powerful creature could open the coffin. _He left it half open for me? Since I said I wanted to go to the bathroom at night..._ Kim wondered, turning at the vampire. For a moment, she couldn't help but contemplate his delicate features, which were beautiful if he stayed like this: just calm. "Nah, it must be a coincidence..."

Kim came out carefully of the coffin, to not wake him up. Closed the lid and walked towards the door, wearing a big simple nightgown that exposed her body full of patches and bandages. She put her ear on the wooden surface to hear who it was.

"Subaru, open the damn door! Kim, help!"

"Yuzu!" The brunette opened the door without thinking twice. "Are you okay?!"

Yuzu was wearing a nightgown, she looked very pale. The first thing she did was take Kim by the shoulders.

"Ah... ah..." The girl was panting with her eyes wide open. She tried to speak but didn't seem to be able to.

"That perv did something to you?" Kim wanted to know, worried about seeing her in that condition.

Before she could answer, the aforementioned appeared behind Yuzu.

"You're so mean, petty bitch. A moment ago, you told me I could do whatever I wanted to you," Laito commented mischievously. Yuzu paralyzed upon hearing his voice, and the vampire, aware of the effect he had: spoke into her ear. "Don't you think it's rude for you to run away like this? We barely warm."

"Ah... Ah..." Yuzu kept panting. She hugged Kim to protect herself.

"What did you do to Yuzu?!" The brunette hugged her too, concluding that her suspicions were true.

However, her shriek attracted Reiji to the scene.

"What is all this fuss about?" He interrupted them, standing in the middle of the hall with his usual elegant bearing and disapproving expression. Laito glanced at him, taking a step back from Yuzu. Reiji sighed, realizing that his brother was doing his thing, this time not with one but two humans. "I came to inform you that dinner is ready."

"Dinner? Food!" Kim jumped with joy, remembering yesterday's banquet. "Let's go, Yuzu! I doubt that this idiot does something strange in front of others."

"Hm... You underestimate us, petty!" He warned, grinning at his prey. "It was she who accepted being my toy. Isn't it, petty bitch? Don't you want some love before eating?"

Laito got closer to the girls, trying to provoke Yuzu, who looked up with fear. She still couldn't get rid of what happened minutes ago. Her body hurt so much that she resisted, something she never did. But this only got Laito more excited and forced her to have sex anyway. The faces of Kanato and Tomoka crossed her mind, making every lunge painful.

Yuzu hardly escaped from the bedroom, going to Kim in despair.

"I think I had enough of your love for now, Laito," she replied weakly. Took Kim by the hand, ready to follow Reiji into the dining room. The smile of her _keeper_ didn't disappear, but his aura darkened.

"Oh, I forgot about Subaru." Kim stopped walking. "Do I need to wake him up?"

"Surely, it is crucial that all family members attend the monthly dinner," Reiji answered, stopping for a moment to study them up and down. "You two... won't go down dressed like that. I'm right?"

Suddenly, the girls remembered they were wearing their respective nightgowns. These being inappropriate outfits for the occasion. Not to mention that Reiji seemed to hate informalities.

"I will change clothes in the bathroom," Kim declared, nervous by feeling exposed between two mistrust vampires. "You come, Yuzu? So we can watch our backs."

"Ah... sure," she answered distractedly.

"I'll punish you if you don't hurry," Reiji warned before disappearing.

Laito grabbed Yuzu's arm with a big smile and took her away from Kim.

"What are you talking about, petty bitch? Your clothes are over here, I will dress you."

She was so weak that she couldn't stand against him. Kim noticed it and claimed to Laito:

"Hey! Let her have some privacy!"

"That's unnecessary between us," he hummed. "Although you may not understand because both you and Subaru are kids."

Kim rolled her eyes. Since talking to him was a waste of time, she approached fearless to Yuzu and hold one of her shoulders.

"If this guy does something you don't like, just tell him!" Kim retort, sick of seeing how they treated her.

Yuzu still seemed disconnected from reality. Because of severe anemia, her movements were lethargic and her skin was still pale. Laito didn't let her go, waiting for her reply. What else could she do? Yuzu directed her tired gaze to Kim.

"Last night, Subaru bit you multiple times, right?" The sacrifice started talking normal again, though coldly. "From that glaring mark on your neck, I can guess he did it very hard. When you were squirming in pain under his body, did you ask him to stop?"

"F... for sure!"

"And he did?" Her blunt question leave her speechless. Yuzu sighed resigned. "Do you get it now? These guys don't know about boundaries."

By her expression, Kim knew that Yuzu was speaking from her own experience. The things she had lived inside the walls of that mansion forced her to assume the imposed role from those abusive vampires. And eventually, she will have to do the same, right?

"I'll go get dressed..." she mumbled as she returned to Subaru's room. But before entering, she pointed at Laito and warned. "You, do nothing indecent to her! Or... at least not so obscene!" She slightly blushed and closed the door.

Laito let out a laugh.

"So sweet, I think she likes you." Yuzu didn't flinch, which he used to whisper in her ear. "It shows that she doesn't know what kind of whore you are."

*** * ***

Kim checked if Subaru was still sleeping so she could change her clothes calmly. Hesitated for a moment, in case he woke up and appeared from nowhere as usual. Watching sideways at the coffin, she stripped off the vampire's shirt, standing almost naked. The bandages and underwear were the only things covering her body, protecting each of the wounds that Subaru inflicted on her.

She looked at her figure in the shattered mirror, remembering sorrowfully Yuzu's words. _He is a vampire... He's just taking care of me to drink my blood..._ reminded herself, trying to put away the insignificant gestures of kindness that Subaru had with her. Keep thinking he is a good person was pointless. That he was gentler than his brothers was more than enough to help her survive inside the mansion.

With all that in mind, the girl changed her bandages and dressed up before softly knocking the coffin's lid.

"Won't you go to dinner?"

No answer. _He didn't hear me or he's still sleeping?_ She wondered as she prepared herself to lift it, to no avail. Just then, she heard an answer from the inside.

"No. Leave me alone." Subaru sounded annoyed.

Kim sighed and complied with his request, walking towards the exit. _He's not supposed to let me go because it's dangerous for me being alone among his brothers, but now he pisses me off... My goodness!_ Crossed her arms as she tried to understand the vampire's logic. Although, if she thought about it, she enjoyed being able to go out and stretch her legs.

The mansion was so big that she got lost a couple of times before reaching the dining room. When she did, she noticed all the Sakamaki brothers but Subaru, sitting around a long elegant table. Yuzu, next to Laito, looked downcast, staring at her plate of food.

"Where is Subaru?" Reiji demanded to know as she walked in. Kim wandered her attention between Yuzu and him.

"Said he's not coming, so I didn't insist and came here," she shrugged.

"I told you it is mandatory for everyone to attend," Reiji spoke firmly and frowned. Kim got nervous, realizing he wasn't very tolerant.

"B... but-", she babbled.

"Bring him. I won't say it again."

Reiji gave her a sharp look, making Kim reconsider her decision. Actually, she preferred to deal with Subaru's rotten temper, before complicate things with him.

"Agh, fine. I'll wake him up," she mumbled resigned before returning to the bedroom, denying. "Damn four-eyes, always bossing around..."

"What such deplorable manners," he sputtered, irritated.

Yuzu followed her with the look, worried about being alone again with that deranged group. It was the first time she attended the Sakamaki brothers' monthly dinner, so she didn't know exactly what to do. The table looked impeccable, but no one touched their food except for Kanato, who wasn't patient enough to wait for the others. Reiji wasn't happy with this, but he didn't argue with him either, he just judged him silently.

"Those two are taking time..." Ayato added after a while, kind anxious.

"Maybe Subaru feels bad. Vampires can get sick?" Yuzu whispered at Laito.

"No way, petty bitch! Afterward, we are immortals," he smiled playfully.

"A sick vampire? Are you an idiot or something?" Kanato intervened, who stopped eating to stare at her across the table. This simple comment made the sacrificial bride feel chills down her back.

One of the principal reasons she didn't want to attend that damn dinner was because of him. She didn't want to see him. She preferred staying inside Laito's room before facing Kanato. But her "keeper" insisted; besides, she was afraid to make Reiji angry. Choiceless, she showed up anyway.

"Just asking..." She looked away. Despite Yuzu tried to avoid his gaze, Kanato kept his eyes fixed on her.

At that moment, Kim came back along to Subaru. Panting and with her clothes slightly ripped, attracting all eyes because of the traces of blood on the girl's skin.

Ignoring practically everyone, Subaru slipped in a chair with his prey next to him. Enchanted by the abundant food, Kim didn't wait for Reiji's instruction before devouring all she could, making him feel on edge. Ayato, Laito, Subaru, and Yuzu also started eating. Kanato kept looking at the sacrifice as he smashed the food on his plate with a fork, and Shu stayed motionless in his chair like he just fell asleep.

"So..." Laito broke the general silence, leaning forward with a hand on his cheek, "Subaru, do you guys already did it?"

This single question caused Subaru to spit out the water he was drinking and Kim to choke on a piece of meat. While the brunette coughed and beat her chest multiple times to recover, Ayato made an annoyed expression.

"I... Is not what you think!" She objected, flushed.

"Shit..." Subaru tried to hide the blush on his face by covering his mouth. — Not very useful— "To think you interrupted my precious sleep because of this stupidity..."

"He just got mad because I wake him up and he bit me to punish me," Kim said defensively. "But what's that for punishment if he does every time since I arrived at this place!" She blurted out, turning to Subaru. "Besides, why now if we were about to dinner?"

He answered with a grunt.

"Vampires are not satisfied if they don't drink blood," Yuzu explained to her. "Unlike us, humans, they can dispense with food."

"Wow, petty bitch! You have learned a lot. It must be because I taught you well..." Laito commented while the sacrifice snorted and Kanato glared at him. "So... little Kim still is a virgin," he said fluently, giving her a suggestive look. She blushed and jumped on her sit, without understanding why he was talking about her intimacy in front of a bunch of guys who didn't know her at all. "Hm, Subaru is just a child after all..."

After hearing this, the albino got up in a fury and hit hard on the table.

"What did you say?!" He shouted. Across the table, Laito wouldn't stop smiling. _Is the provoking him?_ The brunette wondered, reacting immediately:

"Subaru, calm down!"

"Shut up and eat!" He scolded, putting a tablespoon of peas in her mouth.

"Mph!" Kim fell silent, disgusted by the taste.

"See what I mean, petty bitch?" Laito pointed at the scene between Subaru and Kim. "My little brother is too slow with the girls."

"Ah, yeah..."

These comments made the albino even more enraged, who removed the spoon from Kim's mouth to point at Yuzu and Laito with it.

"You two better choke with the food or I'll kill you!" He yelled at them, placing one foot on the table, making a pretense of wanting to get on it.

"This doesn't taste good!" Kim intervened, disgusted by the peas.

"Shush!" Subaru forced another tablespoon, silencing her complaints.

"Subaru, behave," Reiji demanded. Judging by his voice tone, he really upset him with his demeanor.

"These humans are so annoying... They only came to disturb this house. Isn't it, Teddy? We should get rid of them..." Kanato's wide, spooky eyes slowly returned to Yuzu.

She was dumbfounded. _Is he serious?_

"It's more fun this way. Don't you think, Kanato?" Laito asked. "Eating just with men is not interesting."

"Ha! It would be more interesting if you share a little bit," Ayato objected, still very upset about the situation. "I'd like to taste Pancake's blood."

Kim shook upon feeling his emerald gaze on her. She had enough feeding one vampire, two was impossible. _Also, they both have a horrible personality._ She made a face at the thought of dealing with Ayato.

"Shut up, moron!" Subaru bellow. Addressing the redhead this time and throwing him his plate with peas. Ayato pushed it away in the air, making it crash on the wall and shatter.

"Subaru will never leave Kim to go out of his room because of comments like those," Yuzu mumbled, trying to ignore those rage outbursts — quite common among them—as she ate.

"What's that about?!" Ayato jump, altered. The sacrificial bride turned to him, defiant.

"I mean he knows what I. That any human at your disposal is a lost cause. Are you going to deny it?" She declared, putting aside her passivity and getting a laugh from the redhead vampire. Yuzu stayed quietly enraged, remembering Tomoka and what happened on her first day at the manor.

To her misfortune, Kanato noticed what she was thinking. Smiling maliciously and embracing Teddy.

"Even so, they should go out more often. It has to be boring being locked-up all day," the shorter vampire commented as he looked at Yuzu, notoriously thirsty. "Besides, is not like you will not die at the hands of Subaru and Laito".

This comment made the humans aware of the fateful destiny Laito told them about. It didn't matter what they did or with whom they seek protection: their deaths were inevitable.

"True, true," the smiling vampire with the fedora corroborated.

Subaru returned to his seat, apparently calm, though deep down he still felt raging. _"And these idiots ask why I don't let her out... They'll kill her"_ He got secretly worried about the girl eating next to him.

"Well, I don't mind sharing. It'll be interesting, don't you think?" Laito's proposal interrupted the albino's musings. However, Yuzu reacted straight away:

"Laito, you said...!" She snapped, but Shu got up before she could continue.

"You are all so noisy," the blond sounded fed up. "Are you finished?"

"I don't want to eat this filth and you know that!" Ayato shouted, losing control and throwing away his plate with food. He got up aggressively, eager to bite Kim.

"I agree," Kanato seconded, leaving his seat alike. "Laito and Subaru have done nothing to deserve the privilege to hoard all the food, right?"

Both Ayato and Kanato vanished for a moment before appearing behind Kim and Yuzu's chairs. With all that scandal, Reiji had no choice but to sigh in exasperation: officially, they had ruined dinner. Not knowing what to do, the humans looked at each other.

"What? W... wait!" Kim replied when Ayato held her jaw and forced her to stare at him as he pounced on her neck. She grabbed his reddish hair, trying to stop him. "Enough!"

"Shut up, I'll show you I'm the best," he whispered near to her ear, holding her with a lewd and prideful smile. "When you try me, you'll know true pleasure."

In the meantime, when Yuzu felt Kanato at her back, she got up suddenly. The vampire had a fork in one hand and Teddy in the other, smiling from side to side. Possessed by fear, she tried to escape from the dining room but Kanato reached for her wrist.

"Teddy, should I stick my fangs or the fork? She will bleed anyway..."

"G... get away, Kanato," Yuzu mumbled, terrified.

"Ayato!"

In a blink, Subaru appeared behind his brother and took him by the shoulders to get him away from Kim. Unabashedly, Ayato turned around and punched him in the face. Making the younger angry, who surpassed him in strength by far. Between grunts, he pushed the redhead against the wall, a movement that immediately shredded it. Not satisfied with that, Subaru started hitting him repeatedly.

"Don't... put your hands on her again. She belongs to me!" He yelled angrily. And despite Ayato's powerful punches, these were not effective to stop him.

They perplexed Kim. _Is he... protecting me?"_ She wondered, staying still and watching Subaru fight.

"Subaru, control yourself," Reiji ordered with a strict countenance as he put his napkin aside and got up.

"What fun!" Laito exclaimed, alternating his attention between the fight and Kanato's attack.

"Fucking Subaru... Let me go!" Ayato demanded. Subaru lifted him off the floor by his shirt. "You don't have any...!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Subaru yelled back, kneeling in the pit of his stomach.

Worried and terrified, Kim intervened in the fight, placing one hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"Subaru..." she called him gently.

"See?!" He stopped hitting Ayato and turned to see her, "I didn't want to let you out of the room because of this!"

"Is not that! Is about Yuzu!" The brunette pointed across the dining room.

With tears in her eyes, the human tried to run away desperately, but Kanato corned her. Rapt, he got closer to roll his tongue tip behind her ear. Looking for the perfect spot to bite.

"I wanted to see you, Yuzu," he whispered, holding the fork close to her face.

"L... Laito," Yuzu called the name of her _keeper_ , who just watched her impassively.

It was then that Subaru snatched Teddy from Kanato, keeping it out of his reach.

"No! Teddy! Give it back to me!" The shorter one claimed, releasing Yuzu and focusing only on his bear. After a few jumps and curses, Subaru threw the toy away. "Subaru, son of a bitch!" Kanato insulted him before running to get it.

"Look who's talking, psycho," the youngest replied. Then he crossed his arms and turned to see Kim. "For the record, I just did it so you stop bothering."

"Yuzu, are you okay?!" Kim went immediately to the scared girl who remained against the wall. "Hey, you! Why you never help her?!" She addressed Laito indignantly.

He watched them comfortably from his seat.

"Ah? Do you think petty bitch doesn't get pleasure when Kanato tortures her?" He commented calmly. "She's a bitch."

His words had an adverse effect on Yuzu, who felt like falling apart as she panted on the brink of a panic crisis. Kim knelt next to her to help her calm down, holding hands.

The vampire with the fedora just smiled, ignorant of the emotions his prey was going through. Subaru ensured that none of his brothers approached Kim while she was unprepared, especially Ayato who was still hurt.

Reiji analyzed the mess his brothers leave behind: the crockery broken and scattered on the floor, food everywhere, the remains of Ayato's blood and the wall shattered—again—by Subaru. He sighed heavily.

"You better clean this mess," he ordered, arranging his glasses. Upon hearing this, Shu was the first one attempting to leave the dining room. "For sure. I didn't expect you to help."

The blond ignored his brother's insidious comment, and before going out he turned to see Laito.

"With your cares, the sacrifice is going to die in someone else's hands," warned him in a whisper inaudible to the girls. Said that Shu withdrew. And Laito, far from being affected or surprised, just sang softly:

"I wonder".

Ayato tried to incorporate, but his mouth was bleeding a lot.

"Shit... how humiliating," he mumbled before disappearing.

Kanato rolled up for at least a minute as he held Teddy tightly.

"Damn Subaru! You'll pay for!" His high-pitched screams startled the rest. Hysterical, Kanato rebuked Subaru with teary eyes, "Teddy is...! Teddy!"

"That happened to you for wanting to hurt Yuzu!" Kim yelled back, sick of his whining.

"How dare you to talk me like that! You..."

"That's enough," Reiji sentenced, tired of arguments. Next, the magenta-eyed vampire addressed humans. "You two clean everything. If you don't know how to behave, I will take care of ending your miserable lives."

The threat made Kim back up. Her intuition told her that the "four-eyes" talked seriously.

"Ah? That's not fair, Reiji," Laito complained, "I was thinking about having fun with petty bitch after dinner."

"You better shut up!" Yuzu snapped, standing up when she heard him. "I've agreed to do every damn thing you ask of me, and then your little brother almost pierced me with a fork! You said you would protect me and you lied!" After this outburst, everyone looked at her in silence. Even Laito seemed surprised. Just then, Yuzu assimilated what she just said. "Uh... whatever," she babbled, losing the decisive attitude that led her to oppose Laito. "That's why... Kim, can I sleep with you?"

Upon hearing her question, Kim turned to Subaru.

"Can she?"

"No," answered him.

"But, it's a great opportunity! You'll have two preys for yourself!" Kim tried to convince him with her best smile.

"I already told you I'm not interested in this girl's blood," the albino reminded her indifferently. "Besides, having her close will take away my appetite. She smells like Laito from head to toe."

"But..."

"I said no! If you keep insisting I will not save her skin again!" Subaru walked towards the exit.

"Please!" Kim threw herself at his feet and grabbed one of his legs.—Movement that almost makes him fall — "You can save her from that pervert! I promise to take her out for a walk and feed her!"

"She's not a dog! I have enough with you as a pet." Subaru tried to get rid of Kim by moving his leg up and down, but she didn't seem willing to let go. "Fuck! You are so annoying!"

"Aaah!" Kim protested, holding on to Subaru. "Yuzu, convince him!"

The aforementioned gulped, walking towards him.

"Subaru, I won't bother you, I just..." she was talking until Laito appeared behind her and covered her mouth.

"Oh, Subaru. I'm sorry that my adorable pet is making a drama out of all this. We won't bother you."

Laito walked out the door while still covering his prey's mouth despite her protests.

"Wait, Yuzu!" Kim exclaimed, but before she could do anything, Subaru pounced on her.

"Wait a minute, Laito. These girls must clean," Reiji reminded him, trying to stop his departure. When he turned to see Kim, neither she nor Subaru was in the dining room. "Eh? Where is she?" Reiji asked Kanato, who also disappeared. "My goodness! They both went ahead."

Looking around, Reiji noticed he was alone in the messed up dining room.

"I will have to clean everything... again."


	6. The escape

The next thing Kim noticed was that Subaru transported her back to his room, hoping Ayato didn’t have the strength to pester her in his space. Subaru examined her body from top to bottom, making sure that none of his hateful brothers had hurt her.

His carmine eyes intimidated Kim, but his worry made her blush.

“Uh… Subaru?” She muttered with a downcast gaze.

“What?” He straightened up immediately, hiding his nervousness. For a moment he hadn’t noticed he was being invasive.

“Thanks for saving me,” she looked up, meeting his bewildered face. “Also… thanks for helping Yuzu when I requested,” she added, outlining a shy smile. “You’re a good person. I’m glad it was you who found me.”

This stunned Subaru, he didn’t believe her words. She had to be joking or lying. _What? Why are you thanking me? I don’t… You know I’m just using you! You are nothing but food to me! You should hate me! I deserve that you hate me!_ These thoughts made him explode:

“Shut up!” He snapped intimidatingly, advancing towards her. In one step, he shattered the tile and Kim backed away; her smile turned into a frightened expression. But Subaru could no longer contain the anger that his darkest thoughts produced in him. “If they kill you, I’ll have to wait for a new sacrifice! That’s why I helped you! But don’t get used to it. What those guys said is true: you’re destined to die in my hands, did you hear me?!”

After that, Subaru cornered her against the wall, which he hit hard with his fist. Next to her head, Kim noticed a hole in the concrete and faced the vampire again, who seemed to have lost control. Unable to bear it anymore, the human pushed him away with her scant strength and fled to the exit.

“Hey!” The albino called her, surprised by her action. Kim went through the door and returned to the hall, running away from Subaru. “Tch, dammit!” He yelled and kicked the chair near him, which broke immediately.

Subaru considered bringing Kim back. With his powers it would be a piece of cake, but something stopped him. _Perhaps is better this way…_

This thought forced him to slow down his impulses. Yes, definitely it was better that way. Kim must go if she wanted to survive.

Subaru clenched his fists and jaw, resigned, trying not to move and accept the reality. _Is the right time, maybe she will make it._

* * *

Outside the room, Kim didn’t take long to find problems. The naive thought of Subaru being a good person disappointed her. _I was wrong… I was wrong!_ She repeated over and over. Her erratic steps guide her into a corridor where she hadn’t been before, and then she heard screams that made her hide behind a wall.

“Give her back to me!” It was Kanato’s voice. Scared, Kim covered her mouth with both hands. “Give me Yuzu back!”

The name of Yuzu surprised the girl—who keeping hidden—peeked out to see what was going on: Kanato and Laito seemed to argue in the middle of the hallway. Yuzu was behind her _keeper_ , who Kim mistrusted. Reaffirming her impressions, Laito looked carefree before her fear and Kanato’s fury.

By hearing this petition, the vampire in the fedora pushed the human to his brother.

“If you want her, here you have,” he smiled.

“Laito!” She exclaimed, terrified.

“Hmm? What’s going on, petty bitch?” He asked when the girl turned to see him, unable to look straight at Kanato. “Tell me, please be specific.” Without further ado, Yuzu embraced Laito. This gesture surprised both Kanato and Kim. “Well, this is how things are, Kanato,” he shrugged before hugging Yuzu too, who was shaking in his arms.

“I’m not giving her to you!” Kanato claimed, ignored his brother, and tried to pull her away from him by squeezing her arm.

Because of this, Yuzu let out a heartbreaking cry.

“Yuzu!” Kim called her and came out of hiding.

“Ah? It seems we have an intruder…” Laito commented, relaxed as always. “Hey, Kanato, why don’t you bring little Kim over to have fun together?”

“No! If it's not Yuzu, it doesn't make sense to me!” Kanato replied, still pulling Yuzu like a madman. “Without Yuzu…”

The vampire’s unnerving eyes stopped at an undefined point, like he was delusional. During that pause, Yuzu turned to him.

“Kanato?” She muttered with a sore arm, not understanding his change of mind. He wasn’t yelling anymore, and even if he was still holding her tight, she didn’t struggle.

Laito observed curiously at him, and the impression was greater when suddenly purple flames surrounded them.

“Yuzu!” Kim shouted in the distance.

“What’s going on?!” Yuzu yelled by seeing the fire expanding around her.

“Ah, it seems he got angry,” was the only thing Laito commented.

Kim tried to get closer and help the girl, but the flames prevented her from passing. As she attempted to find some way to reach the group, Reiji appeared in the middle of the chaos.

“Now what!?” He exclaimed indignantly. “It’s enough, Kanato! You’re going to set the mansion on fire!”

Reiji really looked furious because the fire was consuming the decoration along the hall. Kim backed away resigned: with three vampires there, it was impossible that she could do anything. _I’m sorry, Yuzu. I promise that I will come back for you,_ and with this thought, she ran in the opposite direction until she found a staircase that led her to the first floor.

Once she succeeded, she hurried down the dark corridor and out the front door. Determined, she walked through the rose-covered garden. The red and white color of the flowers reminded her first day at that place. Kim hoped the fire would keep the vampires busy, so she didn’t stop even to look back. If she had, she would have noticed an albino watching her on the other side of the glass, resisting the desire of bringing her back.

When Kim was about to cross the Sakamaki manor's main facade, a mysterious shape appeared under the threshold of the elegant barred entrance.

“Who’s in there?!” She shouted, halting.

The stranger blocked her way, but that was not all: the gloom prevented her from seeing his face, and his mere presence was even more imposing and ethereal than that of the six vampires already known. Kim could distinguish a long hair covering his shoulders, as white as Subaru’s.

She held her breath, dominated by a strange sensation that took over her head.

And before she could even move, her world went black.

* * *

One more time, Kim woke up at an unfamiliar place. Barely opened her eyes, a strong vertigo tormented her head.

“Where am I?” She whispered, noticing she was in a bed of soft pink sheets and covers. “How did I get here?”

Kim sat up weakly, gazing at the scenery in bewilderment. _This bedroom… I’m still at the Sakamaki manor,_ she said to herself, disappointed and recognizing the particular architecture of that place. Then, she remembered her escape attempt and what happened before passing out. _That stranger… Was it a dream?_

“You’ve awakened!” A female voice interrupted her musings. Yuzu was coming from another door that seemed to lead to a bathroom. “How are you feeling?”

“Yuzu!” Kim exclaimed, surprised of seeing her safe and sound. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Yes, don’t worry. Kanato set fire to part of the hall and you escaped to the garden. That distracted them all, so I could lock myself in Laito’s room,” she commented as she sat next to her on the bed edge. Kim glanced at the Kanato’s finger marks on the left arm of Yuzu, but chose not to say anything about it. “I suppose one of them brought you here. You slept enough.” The sacrificial bride gave her a warm smile. Kim was processing what she said when noticing the sunlight seeped through the curtains. “You see? It’s morning.”

The brunette sighed, relieved. According to Subaru, the sun would not prevent the vampires from appearing if they wanted to, but at least they could move more freely inside the mansion. Kim lay back down on the pillows, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

“That means the vampires…”

“They're already sleeping,” Yuzu confirmed.

That was good. Finally, they could have some peace. However, due to recent events, there was only one thing Kim could think of.

“Yuzu, we need to get out of here,” she sentenced after a pause.

“Do you mean… escaping?”

Kim nodded.

“It’s impossible. I’ve already tried multiple times,” Yuzu disclosed without hiding her anguish.

“But now we’re two,” Kim reminded her and sat up again, determined. “We can come up with a plan.”

Yuzu sighed. The idea did not convince her at all, but if she had already resigned herself to die in that place, what was there to lose by trying?

“Alright,” she agreed. “What do you suggest?”

* * *

“Kim… I think you have not understood these guys’ scope of power,” Yuzu pointed with a few sweat drops on her forehead.

She limited herself to follow the brunette through narrow stone stairs that presumably would lead them to the underground canals of the mansion.

“They sleep when it is daylight, right? This means they won’t notice we left until the evening,” Kim deduced with both hands on each side of the passage, trying to guide them in the middle of the relentless darkness. “And to avoid the servants… Here it is!” She exclaimed when she found the sewer compartment, the same she opened with enough effort to make way for Yuzu, and also to a few rats.

The sacrificial bride observed the creepy entrance with distrust. When Kim asked her about the subway she didn’t think twice before telling her where it was—even if she hadn’t heard the full plan—but she didn’t know if escaping underneath would work. The vampires had servants and companions in the form of bats that guarded the manor: the reason they always knew where their preys were and no one escaped them.

“Is not a bad idea. Companions usually watch the exterior of the mansion and the surroundings of the forest,” Yuzu reflected, raising one hand to her chin. “But when we get out…”

“We will try to do it when we’re many miles from here,” Kim solved, determined somehow to get by.

Their chances of success were uncertain, but they couldn’t let go of that opportunity. Kim and Yuzu met gazes full of determination before the second exclaimed:

“Alright, let’s do it!”

With this said, they both entered the sewers and closed the compartment behind.

The site was larger than expected and smelled bad because of the trash-filled canal next to it, but they could walk easily down the side aisle. Kim didn’t seem to have problems by moving along shadows, so she led the escape with Yuzu heeling her.

“What will you do once you are free?” The sacrificial bride asked after two hours of walk and talking about trivia.

“I don’t know… I guess I’ll find out who I am,” Kim replied, thoughtful. Once free from the Sakamaki clan, the only thing left was to remember her past and find her family, if she had one. “What about you?”

“All I want is wake up of this nightmare,” Yuzu confessed, frowning in the dark. “You’ve been very lucky. Subaru is a kind brute, but deep down he is a good guy. He protected you from Ayato, and even he gave me a helping hand with Kanato.” Kim didn’t answer, instead she clenched her jaw. “I wish Laito had done the same…”

 _Next to that guy anyone seems like a good person,_ the brunette thought, resentful and unable to verbalize that answer. Kim tried to ignore the guilt due to remembering Subaru’s worry and kind acts, the same from whom now she was escaping. Who was he, really? That grumpy vampire who strove to protect her on over one occasion? Or the angry beast who yelled at her stating that he would kill her? She would no longer know.

“He is a cretin! You shouldn’t trust him!” Kim exclaimed, like talking to herself. It was the only way she found to channel her confusion, so she did not measure the harshness of her words. Suddenly, she noticed Yuzu stopped walking, downcast, and several steps away. “Ah, um… I’m sorry,” Kim babbled nervously upon realizing that she spoke out loud, “I should not have said that.”

“No, you’re right,” Yuzu admitted, even if she didn’t look at ease with that conclusion. “Besides, I had no alternative. I just needed to use one of them to get away from Kanato.”

Then, Kim remembered the argument between the two brothers, Kanato claimed at Laito to “give him” Yuzu. What did he mean by that?

“What did he do to you?” She asked, worried.

Notoriously uncomfortable, Yuzu looked away.

“It’s a long story,” she muttered before strange screeches attract their attention.

Both girls turned around and searched for the origin of the sound, noticing that some bats infested a corner of the roof of the sewer. When the animals noticed the humans’ presence, the colony flew over their heads, forcing them to cover.

“This is bad…” Yuzu whispered once the bats left. She couldn’t tell if they were ordinary animals or companions. In case of the latter, these could inform the Sakamaki about their escape and get them in huge trouble.

“We should hurry?” Kim asked in panic.

Yuzu moved fast until she found a slit of light from the same area of the ceiling where the bats used to be. To get there, they had to climb a metal ladder attached to the stone wall.

“Look, there is a way out.” Yuzu pointed as Kim got closer. “Want to take a sneak peek?”

“Please!” She asked. “The fastest we get out of here, the better. I think my nose is sensitive to potent smells, and here stinks.”

Yuzu walked over, she made sure the stairs were safe before climbing them, followed by Kim. The closer they were to the exit, the closer the voices outside became. Yuzu reached the limit of the gird and looked at the surroundings. The angle kept her from seeing too much, but they seemed to be below the city, in an alley.

She was afraid to go out and get attention, so she waited for the passersby to leave. Then, she heard a well-known flirtatious laugh that sent a chill down her spine. “Is that…?”

“Ah, Laito!” A honeyed female voice exclaimed.

“You are impatient, hmm,” he said, smiling. “Come on, don’t hold back.”

Apparently, Laito cornered the girl against an alley’s wall as he kissed her neck passionately and caressed her thighs. They both started moaning, forcing the fugitives to stay hidden.

“Let’s get down before he gets us!” Kim whispered as she went down the stairs. Yuzu took a moment to react and do the same. “What a womanizer! He took no time to replace you!” She commented with annoyance once they were several meters underground from Laito and his new lover. “At least is better this way. If he forgets about your little arrangement, he will leave you alone.”

But Yuzu had a blank look and a frown. Without being able to avoid it, she raised a hand to her face, trying to hide the expression provoked by her musings.

“Yuzu?” Confused, Kim called her and leaned towards her. “You feel good?”

“Of course I do,” Yuzu answered her sharply, like she just woke up from her absorption. “Let’s go, we’ll find another way out. We can’t risk Laito finding us.”

With this said, she continued her way through the sewers — this time taking the lead.— During the first minutes, they remained silent, and after a while, Kim couldn’t stand the strange tension generated since they caught Laito having fun with another girl.

“Hey, Yuzu…” she spoke nervously. “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“Why do you ask?” The other replied, without stopping or looking back.

“I don’t know, is just that… you seem upset.”

Upon hearing her, Yuzu stopped. Kim did the same, waiting for her to speak.

“I guess after living with him for a month, I took a certain appreciation for him,” Yuzu confessed and covered her chest. It wasn’t necessary to clarify who she was referring to. “He was my only company in that house, so I felt safe by his side despite everything. He’s a pervert, a jerk from head to toe, but… he’s also a little nice and chatty. When we slept together, he hugged me throughout the night. He didn’t let me go for anything in the world, like he was looking desperately for someone else’s warmth.” Even if Yuzu was turning her back, Kim knew she was sad. “Things like that… make me think about silly stuff. You know?”

“What kind of silly stuff?” The brunette inquired, thinking about Subaru again. Without her memories, she didn’t know much about sentimentality and human contradiction, but somehow, she could understand something about Yuzu’s confusion.

“It’s the same,” the girl sentenced, finally turning to see Kim as she forced herself to smile. “We need to get out of here.”

“Ahh? I also want to know what silly stuff you think about me,” the voice of a third party broke in.

Both Kim and Yuzu felt chills by noticing Laito right behind the sacrificial bride, smiling. He trapped them.

“La… Laito,” Yuzu muttered, walking backward while the anger from before returned to her. “What are you doing here?! You were in good company a while ago!”

“What’s the matter with you, petty bitch? Weren’t you horny to see me with another woman?” He asked, cocking his head at her annoyance. “Or are you jealous?”

“Don’t be stupid!” She yelled, indignant. “Who would be jealous of an idiot like you?”

“Hm? Well, it’s such shame, then…” Laito appeared now behind Kim, wrapping her tightly in his arms. “I guess you wouldn’t mind if I play a little with your dear friend.”

“Ah, Yuzu!” Kim jumped when Laito embraced her.

“Laito, don’t you dare to hurt her!” Yuzu warned, surprised by his movement.

“Hurt her? I would never do that,” Laito assured and winked before bringing his face closer to Kim, who tried to evade him. “I just want to show her the fascinating adult world.”

Laito sniffed the girl’s hair and cheekily slid his tongue down her neck, causing Kim to let out an involuntary groan. Yuzu couldn’t bear this, so she closed the gap with the couple and grabbed Laito by his hair, taking off his hat to support Kim in her escape attempt.

“Stop, don’t touch her,” Yuzu threatened as she forced Laito to look at her. He just let out a slight laugh, amused by the whole situation.

“Petty bitch, you’re hindering me.” The vampire grabbed her hand, removing it like this from his hair. “Do you want to join in the fun so bad?”

Yuzu didn’t know what to do. Laito was stronger than she and Kim combined, and he took nothing she said seriously. At that rate, he will bite her friend and she couldn’t do anything to stop him. With teary eyes, she got carried away by the helplessness and exploded:

“I’m supposed to be your prey! Don’t drink the blood of anyone else!”

Upon realizing what she had just said, Yuzu suddenly fell silent. Even Laito and Kim got surprised by that statement.

“Yuzu?” Kim muttered.

“Hmm, I see,” Laito crooned, outlining a satisfied smile.

“No, I didn’t mean…” Yuzu babbled, trying to erase any of his thoughts. But her blushed cheeks proved otherwise.

Against expectations, Laito looked even more excited than before.

“That face of yours… is so adorable, you are going to drive me crazy,” he declared, sticking his mouth on Kim’s skin. “I want to see more, petty bitch.”

“No, let me go!” Kim yelled upon feeling the vampire’s jaws. She knew that feeling very well; she had lived it many times during those days, with the difference that now she was absolutely disgusted and horrified.

Laito kept his emerald eyes fixed on her. And when his fangs pierced Kim, Yuzu froze, feeling her heart shatter.

“Laito, you’re a…!” The sacrificial bride expressed her fury when someone’s hand rested on her shoulder, interrupting any attempt to stop the vampire’s actions.

The tall silhouette walked by her side, stepping forward to the pair.

Noticing this presence, Kim weakly opened her tear-filled eyes.

“Su… Subaru.”


	7. The punishment

Kim groaned as the blood was drained.

Laito reopened one of many wounds Subaru left on her neck, puncturing the delicate skin with his fangs. He kept smiling as he sucked; watching Yuzu's distressed expression was all he could wish for a perfect stimulation.

Yuzu wanted to intervene, but someone went ahead of her.

Due to the sewers connected to the manor, Subaru appeared quickly on the spot attracted by her blood scent. And without loss of time, he violently pushed Laito away from Kim.

This shove caused the wound to open wider and the blood to gush as if a blade just cut her. Kim immediately raised one hand to her neck, trying to keep as much blood as possible.

"Ouch… you hurt me, Subaru," Laito complained, grinning as the vampire cornered him against the wall.

"What did I tell you about touching my prey, ah?!" The youngest roared in a murderous pitch.

"Ah… that you would destroy the entire manor?" His brother remembered carefree. "Although that doesn't matter to me."

"Asshole!"

When Subaru was about to punch Laito, Reiji arrived.

"Subaru, Laito," he called, glaring at them. "What are you doing? Stop immediately."

"Piss off, Reiji!" Subaru yelled. "I'll give this bastard what he deserves!"

"Are you going to repeat the same act as with Ayato? Would you explain to me what sense makes fighting over a woman?"

"She's not just any woman! She's MY food!"

Subaru looked completely out of control. Kim noticed he was even angrier than the time Ayato tried to bit her. Why was he reacting like that? She was only a piece of meat… a replaceable one, right? Out of breath, Kim knelt before the vampires with her neck bleeding out.

Yuzu rushed to her side upon seeing her in this state.

"That is irrelevant," Reiji continued indifferently. "I'd like to know how you plan to punish these humans for escaping."

"I'll destroy her!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Hum, my pet's punishment is something I will enjoy very much but… Are you sure you want to know, Reiji?" Laito replied mischievously.

Reiji let out an exasperated sigh.

"Useless pair, I'll be the one who shows some discipline to these women," he announced as he adjusted the glasses over his nose.

"With whose permission?!" Subaru protested.

"Can you stop fighting?" Yuzu intervened, "Kim is bleeding out!"

The vampires turned to see them, being Subaru the first to react.

"Kim!" He came to her side, leaving his discussion with Reiji in the background.

Kim weakly opened her eyes when the albino approached, she could tell that he worried about her by his countenance. _Why? You shouldn't care at all, you're supposed to kill me…_ She wondered, full of contradictions.

"Licking her won't be enough. Step aside," Reiji ordered at the second Subaru pretended to heal Kim with his saliva. "I am the most indicated to treat such a delicate wound."

"Tsk…" Subaru turned to him suspiciously, "Reiji, if you do anything to her, I…"

"All I'll do is help her and take her to the dungeon," the eldest interrupted him. "You will come too, of course," he added, addressing Yuzu. She just focused her attention on Kim.

"Ah? I don't want to sleep without petty bitch," Laito objected, who had just gone for his fedora.

"I will not sleep with you, anyway," Yuzu warned, making Laito smile as he placed the hat upon his head.

"Oh, are you mad?"

"Of course I am, idiot!" The human stood up, pouncing towards him. "The only thing you've done is break your promises! I trusted you!"

"Don't be silly, petty bitch. Why would you trust a vampire?" Laito asked, shrugging and taking one hand to his waist. "Our agreement was about using each other, remember? That's why having fun with you will be always more important than listening to you."

"I just asked you to be honest with me. Is that so hard to do?" Yuzu came to his side, evidently affected by what happened.

But Laito could see through her stubborn personality that she was holding back her tears, the same ones that had exposed her genuine feelings before. He carefully examined the girl's face, stroking her chin gently.

"Oh, poor thing, have I hurt you?" The malicious vampire asked with his ironic tone that cast doubt on any of his intentions. Yuzu glared at him but did not answer. "In your eyes, I see the love you feel increasing every day, but is not enough. Kanato is still the only one who makes you shudder."

"What does Kanato have to do with…?"

"I am weary of you all," Reiji interrupted their conversation.

Without warning, an invisible force lifted Kim and Yuzu into the air.

"These women escaped because of your carelessness," Reiji addressed his brothers; they knew the only one capable of doing something like that was him. "If you want me to allow your fun with the humans, then you will have to stick the punishment I will give them. Otherwise, I'll kill these girls right now." The eldest smiled perfidy before adding: "It'll be easy since they are so fragile…"

Kim and Yuzu were fighting the invisible grip on their necks, which was tightening them more and more.

"Su… Subaru," Kim whispered for help. Her injury threatened to make her lose consciousness at any moment.

"I can't… breathe," Yuzu complained as a thin saliva trickle slipped from the corner of her mouth.

Worried, Subaru clenched his jaw. Kim's condition was very delicate.

"Tsk!" He could not stand it any longer. "Alright Reiji, I'll let you punish her. Just do it once and for all!"

"I will also let you have fun with petty bitch. But you must let me know if you do something lewd, okay? I want to see," Laito seconded smiling.

"Your games don't suit me, Laito," Reiji declared before snapping his fingers, releasing the girls. They fell abruptly, being caught by their keepers.

"Ahh!" Kim fell on her knees above Subaru.

"Kim!" He crouched, cushioning her fall with his arms. Suddenly, he turned to Reiji: "What are you waiting for, moron?! Hurry!"

"How anxious," the eldest added, annoyed by his brother's impoliteness. Reiji approached the couple as the albino watched every one of his movements. He took a test tube out of his pocket and poured some content onto his index finger, which he used to spread the lotion on her wound. "Done."

The wound closed immediately, the human's breathing stabilized and the pain disappeared.

"It doesn't hurt anymore…" She whispered, raising one hand to feel her neck.

"Absolutely, I designed this ointment myself. I can heal any wound, even a life-threatening one," Reiji spoke solemnly. "It has the same healing properties as our saliva, but perfected."

Both Kim and Yuzu looked impressed. They couldn't believe a man like him would use his wit to help others.

 _Has he experimented with his own saliva to create that lotion?_ Kim wondered _._

"Now…" The vampire's voice changed, he became more serious as his expression darkened. "Take these women to the dungeon."

* * *

"This is the dungeon?" Kim babbled when they arrived.

The site was also in the subway of the Sakamaki manor, but it looked much creepier and colder than the stinky sewers. Solely illuminated by torches, which let them see torture devices everywhere and compartments with brick walls stained in blood that seemed enough to lock up hundreds of people. When the silence took over the room, some noises could be heard from the end of the hall. Inmates? Beasts? Whatever it was, Kim didn't want to find out.

"That is correct. I will lock you up without food for a month," Reiji announced, pointing out one of the empty cells.

"For a month?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Without food?!" Kim seconded.

"Reiji, they would die if you do that," Laito reminded his brother, who had no choice left but sigh resigned.

"Fine, just three days," Reiji declared, disappointed in how weak humans were.

"But…" Kim muttered. The very idea of spending another second in that place terrified her.

"Do you have any complaints?" The vampire snapped, glaring at her through his glasses. "I considerably lowered your sentence for escaping the manor. Ha! Even worse, for making me go down to such disgusting place."

"I see this is personal," Yuzu murmured, remembering how scrupulous Reiji was.

"Nobody forced you to look for us in the sewers, four-eyes!" Kim objected.

Before this insolence, Reiji appeared in front of her with crossed arms, making use of his bearing and presence to intimidate her.

"You better watch your vocabulary if you don't want to stick around indefinitely," he warned the girl, who felt a strong chill upon having him so close.

"Y… yes, sir!" She accepted fearfully.

"That's better." Immediately, Reiji turned to Laito and Subaru. "Of course, you cannot visit them."

"I swear for god, you…!" The youngest complained.

"Ahh? Why?" Laito protested in unison. "How boring."

"This punishment is also meant for you, for not respecting the rules from _that person_ or monitoring your prey," Reiji scolded them. "I'm also not sure what will happen to you when _he_ finds out..."

Both Subaru and Laito remained silent before his brother's words. Kim and Yuzu looked at each other; they didn't understand who Reiji was referring to. _Will it be the same person who sends the sacrificial brides to the mansion?_ Kim asked herself.

"Tsk, alright…" Subaru agreed unenthusiastically.

"Being without my dear petty bitch for three long days will be pretty boring, but now I know your feelings for me… I think I can endure," Laito chuckled.

"Feelings for you?!" Indignant, Yuzu blushed. "Don't draw any conclusions!"

"Ah? Weren't you jealous a moment ago?"

"I told you I wasn't jealous! I just didn't want you to bite Kim!"

"Hum? Are you sure?"

While Laito and Yuzu argued, Subaru advanced towards Kim. The brunette stared at him, not sure of what to think. She wanted to trust the vampire who saved her, but she couldn't understand him. Not when he contradicted himself all the time.

In order to close the cell, Reiji waited for his brothers to leave.

In the meantime, Laito tried to flirt with Yuzu, but she rejected him while the other two held a somber silence.

After a minute -that for Kim was eternal- Subaru finally spoke, hasty and a little aggressive.

"Resist, okay? I'll come back for you."

The surprise on her face was obvious, but he didn't see it because he turned away instantly, taking Laito with him. Among complaints and struggles, the two vampires left the dungeon, allowing Reiji to lock up the humans.

Kim covered up her face with one hand, she was shocked. _What the hell is up with him?_

* * *

The first hours of confinement felt pleasant, Kim enjoyed listening to Yuzu because she always had something to talk about -which included stories she once read in her books-. This helped her feel less lonely and scared in that dark hole.

Even without her memories, Kim had a knack for inventing ways to have fun. On her initiative, they ended up exercising in the cell before a comfortable nap next to each other.

But the next day, the ideas were scarce and thirst and hunger increased along with boredom.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, tilili~ there they are standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head~" Kim sang reluctantly, lying on the cell's floor. "Ah… How did the song go on?"

"We should… do something else to pass the time, don't you think?" Yuzu suggested, sitting by the wall.

"I'm out of games and songs."

"I don't think counting bricks is an actual game…"

"I've got it!" Kim crawled to the sacrificial bride. "Tell me about you, Yuzu."

"Ah?"

"I have no memories to tell, but you had an entire life before arriving here. I want to know you better and become your friend!" Kim declared excitedly. However, upon noticing her effusiveness, she shrugged and mumbled shyly. "As long as you want…"

Yuzu blinked, surprised by her suggestion. Then she chuckled and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Kim."

"Hmm? Why?"

"For the Sakamaki, we are nothing but manipulable and disposable objects. That's why they don't care about us, and for what purpose? We are part of a long sacrifice list. Our story is not important to them." Yuzu looked away. "That's why I thank you. When I spend time with you, I can remember I'm an ordinary girl."

"Of course not! You're more than just that. You own precious memories that make you special." Kim bowed her head and kneeled before Yuzu. "It's frustrating not knowing who you are, so never dare to forget it."

Since the first time they met, Yuzu thought Kim's memory loss didn't matter too much to her but that conversation proved her wrong.

"I'm sorry, Kim," she apologized, putting their hands together. "If it's any consolation, I already consider you my friend. And because you are my friend, I will do my best to help you remember your past."

"Oh… Did you mean that?" Kim asked with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't promise you anything, given the circumstances…" The sacrificial bride wink.

Kim smiled. _I'm not alone, I'm not alone!_ She thought, relieved. The fact someone was on her side gave her peace of mind, even if she couldn't recover her memories or knowing her past.

"Thank you, Yuzu!" She gave her a heartfelt and comforting hug.

Yuzu responded tenderly to the hug -aware she couldn't abandon Kim- afterward, they only had each other.

"Well… Where should I start?" Yuzu began her story, with Kim waiting expectantly next to her.


End file.
